phoenixversefandomcom-20200214-history
Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors
Phoenixverse Cross: Infinite Warriors(AKA Phoenix Corps Story: Mugen Musou), is a Phoenixverse Crossover game with gameplay similiar to Asura's Wrath and the samurai warriors line of games. Game is Currently Wii U/3DS exclusive and would be rated T. Storyline there are 6 stories alivable from Start, each story starts with 5 Characters in your Team. #Crimson Hope Story: Team of Mike Phoenix, Monkey D. Luffy, Simon (TTGL), Mika Phoenix and Pinkie Pie (MLP) #Blue speedster Story: Sergio, Sonic The Hedgehog, Marta Rose, Rainbow Dash (MLP), Megaman X #Nature's Key Story: Numa, Numette, Sora (kingdom Hearts), Applejack (MLP),Fillia (Skullgirls) #Shy Earth Story: Dalton, Dahlia, Nanette, Fluttershy (MLP), Yami Bakura (YGO!) #Gems of Space Story: Kryss Orlynn, Adamant, Rarity (MLP), Thel 'Vadam (Halo), Liara T'Soni (Mass Effect) #Magical Gladiators Story : Artorius Revana, Catheta, Twilight Sparkle (MLP), Thaaldahad Krell, Xaldenaross Nori After All 6 are completed 1 more story will open up that leads into the climax of the game's Main Story mode. FINAL: Omniverse Battle Story. Rival Team #Viralius Deathbird, Vegeta (DBZ), Viral (TTGL), jiang shi Mika, Pinkamena Pie #Thunder, Metal Sonic, Cosmic Marta, Metal Rainbow Dash (MLP), Vile #Negative Numa, Negative Numette, Riku, "Liar"Jack (MLP), Peacock (skullgirls) #Tanold, Lidiah, Busty the Clown., Discorded Fluttershy, Yami Marik (YGO!) #Thum 'Vadam, Carnage (Marvel), Q (Star Trek), Tartarus (Halo), Saren (Mass Effect) #Nova, Cyber-Maximo Strato, Queen Chrysalis(MLP), Borassus, Dr.Toxic Optional: EX 1: Hyper Metal Mike, Mecha Mika Phoenix (Earth-53GA), Mecha Knuckles (Sonic R Version), Super 17 (DBGT), Metal Pinkie pie EX 2: Micheal Fexin, (?Discorded Mika Phoenix?), Guy shishioh(gaogaigar), Heihachi Mishima (Tekken), Discorded Pinkie pie EX 3: Changling Spiralsong, Changling Rainbow Wings, LeLouch (Code geass), Changling Rainbow Dash, Changling Pinkie pie Bosses Crimson Hope Story *Enel *Blackbeard *Gecko Moria *Anti-spiral Chouginga Gurren lagann (TTGL) *Omega Shenron (DBGT) *Negative KTG (Original) Blue Speedster Story *Dr. Ivo "EGGMAN" Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog - modern) *Sigma (Megaman X) *Porky (Earthbound) *Bowser (Super Mario) *Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) Nature Key Story *Lord Nightmare *Mistress Nightmare *Xehahort (Kingdom Hearts) *Devil Hulk (Marvel) *Frieza (Dragonball) *Hody Jones (One Piece) *Marie (Skullgirls) *Evil Ryu (Street Fighter) *Terra (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) Shy Earth Story *Dr. Mechanix *Runihura Ammon/Yami Yamato Gems of Space Story *Sovereign (Mass Effect) *Gravemind (Halo) *Zapdos (Pokemon) *Dialga (Pokemon) *Apocalypse (Marvel) *Sentinels (Marvel) Magical Gladtiors Story Battle of the Omniverse Story (Final Story) *Anti-spiral King Sombra (orignal Game Boss - MLP/TTGL) *The Entity (Original?) Forever NEXT story (Extra Story) *Gaioh (Super Robot wars Z2.2) *Kaiser Ephes (Super Robot wars alpha 3) Unlocking Characters You can unlock character to recurit in each story by doing Missions and Special optional Missions. However, some of them you can Unlock by Having Saves from New OC Clashers on Your Hard Drive/Sd Card. For Example, if you beat NEW Oc clashers with Michelle Phoenix, you would Unlock her for use In the Crimson Hope Story, and also Unlock a Special Coustume for Her and another Character, and if you beat a special Mission with a Character with that Save on there. you can unlock a Character or Special Costume for a Character in New OC Clashers. There will be also Unlockable Character in the story that will only be usable by a certain team until the FINAL Story is completed. Sega Characters *Knuckles The Echinda(team-1 exclusive) *Julie-su The Echinda (team-1 exclusive) *Amy Rose (Team-4 exclusive) *Tails (team-3 exclusive) *Cream (team-3 exclusive) *Shadow (team-2 exclusive) *Ryo Hazuki (team-5 exclusive) *Ren (team-5 exclusive) Nintendo Characters *Captain Falcon (Team-1 exclusive) *Kirby (Team-1 exclusive) *Pit (team-3 exclusive) *Mario (Team-4 exclusive) *Luigi (team-4 exclusive) *Peach (Team-3 exclusive) *Rosalina (team-2 exclusive) *Link (team-6 exclusive) *Daisy (team-1 exclusive) *Samus Aran (Team-5 Exclusive) Capcom Characters *Sakura(Street Fighter) - Team 1 exclusive *Chun-li - Team 3/5 exclusive *Blanka - Team 5 exclusive *Asura (asura's Wrath) - team 1 exclusive *Ryu (Street Fighter) - Team 3 exclusive *Vega - Team 4 exclusive *Ibuki - Team 4 exclusive *Ken Masters - Team 2 exclusive *Cammy - Team 2 exclusive *M.Bison - Team 6 exclusive Now most of these will be unlocked in the story, others you will have to beat in a fight to recruit them. However, after beating the 6 Regular stories and the Last Story, you can use any of the characters in the unlocked Story Mode, "Forever NEXT" story. Trivia *Some characters will have summons to attack (e.g. Yami Bakura), others will use a Different Form In Battle (E.G. Simon from TTGL). *Super Forms can be achieved by pressing the Ready Super move Button and holding it, afterwards press the Guard Button, you will now be in the Super mode for a limited amount of time. However! You can only to this when your Potential Meter is filled. *Tag Attacks are possible. Do the same Motion for the super mode, but instead of pressing the Guard Button, press the Attack and Switch Character Button. The allied character whom is nearest to you will appear near your character and they will do an attack, afterwards you will switch to that allied character. *the story is filled with Awesome and Funny Moments. it should be a great Story overall. *DLC is in this game, along with unlockable costumes. Some of these Coustumes Change the form of your Character, however this is only Possible on the OC Characters(can change to any form) and the MLP Characters (changes them to human.) However, this may change in the future with DLC. Stories based on this game Crimson Hope Story http://fav.me/d5zkns6 - VS. Enel Blue Speedster Story Nature Keys Story Shy Earth Story Gems of Space Story Magical Gladiators Story Final Story Extra Story Category:Crossover Category:Non-canon Category:Games Category:Knucklesthegreat Category:MartinmesisterPaladin Category:Tacokart Category:Earth-Bron13 Category:Sergy92 Category:Devin-Ze-Numa Category:Irockz707